


tastes like summer

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: "oh yeah, that's right, i'm not your best friend." donghyuck smirks, setting the tray on his desk. "i'm just the boy whose mouth you wanted on your dick last night."mark freezes. the room is painfully bright. his head begins to pound as hard as his heart.what. WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK?(or: mark's drunken ramblings may have been the push they needed to finally confess to each other)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 596





	tastes like summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/gifts).



> i did not read over this so apologies in advance for typos and errors :~) this is for vic and amel thank u for indulging my random snippets. it has finally . finished mwah

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

it smells like pancakes. that's the first thing that pops into his head when mark wakes up, dazed as he sits up and realizes that he's not at home. it's familiar, at least. mark knows exactly where he is.

the real question is how he got here.

last night is such a blur and each image gets foggier and foggier in his mind the more he thinks about it. he was out—this much he remembers. there was a small get-together in jungwoo's house the night before, a more intimate celebration for the graduating seniors before the gigantic party planned for next week. he remembers refusing shots for the first ten minutes he was there, but giving in as soon as it was taeyong handing them over to him. saying no to lee taeyong is too hard to do—especially when he starts giving you the puppy dog eyes. (mark is convinced taeyong's the one who taught jaemin how to do it.)

a voice interrupts his thoughts.

mark whips his head around towards the door, donghyuck's head peeking in from the gap. he's smiling at him, that typical donghyuck smile so bright and so full of warmth. it's almost blinding.

"good, you're up." donghyuck pushes the door open and mark's eyes widen at the tray of food he carries inside. mark's heart decides to skip a beat at the gesture. not like it doesn't already do that when donghyuck ever does… anything. "your ever so wonderful best friend has graciously prepared you breakfast. aren't you lucky?"

"huh, so jaehyun's here?" mark teases. donghyuck shoots him a look.

"oh yeah, that's right, i'm not your best friend." donghyuck smirks, setting the tray on his desk. "i'm just the boy whose mouth you wanted on your dick last night."

mark freezes. the room is painfully bright. his head begins to pound as hard as his heart. _what_. _WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK?_

mark's eyes widen in horror and everything starts coming back in flashes. him getting drunk, whining about how he wanted to see donghyuck. mark calling him and donghyuck coming to pick him up. he remembers squishing donghyuck's cheeks and telling him how pretty his lips are, how nice and soft they seem, how beautiful they'd look wrapped around his—

mark screams.

"o-oh my god, hyuck. i—oh my—i just—i'm so s-sorry, i—" he stammers, his heart in his throat. the sheer embarrassment sends heat spreading all throughout his body; everything is so hot that it feels like his skin might burn off. "donghyuck, i'm so sorry, i don't—i'm so embarrassed, i— "

"hey mark," donghyuck interrupts, walking over to sit next to him in bed. mark stares at him, his mouth dry. "shut up."

mark frowns at him.

"it's not a big deal." donghyuck begins to laugh, patting mark's hand lightly. "i mean, i _do_ have pretty lips and i am very attractive. it's not surprising to me that you've thought about me this way."

"i— _what_?"

donghyuck chuckles and then does something that completely turns mark's entire world upside down: he leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. mark is so confused but so _so_ happy and his heart is screaming as he stares at donghyuck, dumbfounded.

donghyuck gets up and smiles at him again. "i have to go meet up with nana, but stay as long as you need to, okay? and eat your damn breakfast."

mark nods, dazed. what exactly just happened? why did —

"oh, and markie." donghyuck pauses by the door. "next time, ask me sober."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

donghyuck isn't as calm as he pretends to be. because as soon as he sees jaemin, he tackles him in a bone-crushing hug and releases a choked wail into his chest. jaemin blinks, confused, but hugs him back anyway.

"there, there," jaemin coos, patting donghyuck on the head. "something happen with mark?"

donghyuck mumbles something into his chest that jaemin can't quite understand. all he hears is mark and dick and jaemin just kind of fills in the blanks. "mark wants to suck your dick? or mark wants _you_ to suck _his_ dick?"

donghyuck pulls away, a rosy flush dotted across his face. he pouts at jaemin, nodding. "the latter."

"oh my god." jaemin starts laughing and donghyuck throws a punch at his shoulder in response. "okay, let's go sit and we'll talk about this from the start, yeah? lunch is on me today. you're paying with what i'm assuming is going to be a good ass story."

and a good ass story it is. at least by jaemin's standards.

"alright, let's recap—" jaemin pauses to sip on his water. (jaemin suddenly wishes he ordered tea instead.) "mark got drunk and waxed poetic about how pretty you are and told you that you'd look so pretty with your mouth on his dick. you laughed it off and told him he was being a stupid drunk. then he got all pouty and said sober mark wouldn't have the courage to say all of this but he sure as hell thinks about it."

donghyuck nods, a hand on his face. it feels like it's on fire and that he's about to spontaneously combust at any second.

"and then," jaemin continues, looking donghyuck straight in the eye. "this morning, you told him to ask you sober next time. _next time_. oh my god."

donghyuck glares at jaemin, who's laughing so hard that the food in front of him is already forgotten. "shut up, whore," donghyuck huffs, folding his arms against his chest. "i can't believe i said that. i have no idea where my brain was this morning."

"i mean, you've been in love with him since forever ago. and let's be honest, you'd drop down on your knees immediately if mark had asked you sober. you're kinda fucking whipped and also really thirsty for his dick."

"i'm—" donghyuck cuts himself off because jaemin isn't even _wrong_. if mark _had_ been sober, donghyuck wouldn't say no. why would he? he always figured that his chances with mark are slim to none; they're best friends, nothing more. "okay, but who's to say he actually would ask sober though?"

"god, you two are idiots." jaemin shakes his head, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "literally the only people who don't realize you've been in love with each other are you two. everyone else can see the mutual pining."

"listen," donghyuck sighs. "i've implied that i would say yes if he asked sober. ball's in his court."

"but you're also talking about mark lee," jaemin challenges with a quirked eyebrow. "nervous, awkward, mark lee who would probably stutter and blush throughout the entire thing. hate to break it to you, babe. if you want something to happen, it'll be up to you. but hey, at least you already know he's into you."

sure, as if that makes talking about feelings any easier.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

it's been a week. a whole goddamn week. and mark is _miserable_.

"just talk to him, dude." jaehyun pats his back. "ask him why he said that."

"seriously," johnny adds. "this is getting really sad."

it _is_ sad. mark knows this. but he doesn't really have to ask why donghyuck says the things he does. mark may live his life on the oblivious side of things, but lee donghyuck isn't as much of a mystery to him as others would like to believe. donghyuck always wears his heart on his sleeve, always speaks with some semblance of truth hidden behind perfectly crafted humor and feigned nonchalance. it's a mask he wears to protect his heart—a defense mechanism mark has seen through time and time again.

but mark isn't sure if he's ready to face him. if he's ready to believe that his feelings aren't as one-sided as he always believed them to be. he's always been okay with how things were—they're best friends, soulmates, everything in between. having donghyuck in his life in whatever way has always been enough for him. there's so much risk in love that he's always been afraid of wanting more.

"head's up, bro." jaehyun nudges him with his elbow. "donghyuck's here with his friends."

mark's gaze focuses on the door and his heart races at the sight of donghyuck. it's annoying how effortlessly radiant he is, how easily he lights up any room he walks in. and mark is left openly staring, openly admiring the way he commands attention without even trying.

it's jaemin who notices him first. and with the shit-eating grin that spreads across his face, mark already knows that he _knows_. and if jaemin knows, renjun and jeno do too. this information does nothing to calm him. instead, he chokes on his own spit so loudly that donghyuck turns to look at him with both concern and amusement coloring his eyes.

mark walks out and finds himself a quiet corner, taking deep breaths as he mutters reassurances to himself that everything is absolutely fine.

but then donghyuck comes into view and takes the seat next to him, arms folded against his chest, head tilted ever so slightly, lips pressed into a tight line. no one says anything yet the silence seems so _loud_.

"i'm waiting, you know," donghyuck speaks first. he's teasing again, smiling at mark and elbowing him lightly. mark knows better than to take it as just a joke. "unless drunk words _aren't_ sober thoughts after all."

there's silence again. and from the corner of his eyes, mark can see donghyuck's expression waver just a tiny bit. to anyone else, it wouldn't even be noticeable. but he's mark, so stupid in love with donghyuck that he always notices—no matter how small or imperceptible it may seem.

"no, they are," mark says despite the overwhelming nerves. "i-it's not like—i mean, um, you know—there's, um, just—you're really beautiful and, um, i just—" mark cuts himself off before he can stammer on and on like a bigger idiot than he already is.

a grin spreads on donghyuck's face, a twinkle in his eyes. "listen, i told you that morning i'm not surprised you've thought about me this way. i'm flattered and interested." donghyuck nudges him again, sending a cheeky wink his way.

"okay then," mark whispers after a moment of thought. "will you?"

"hm?"

"will you actually suck my dick or are you just teasing me?"

this time, it's donghyuck who chokes on his own spit.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

it all happens in a blur. one minute, they're in that empty corner at the student center and the next, they're in one of the family restrooms, donghyuck pressed against the door with mark leaving kisses on his jaw.

donghyuck's arms wrap around his neck, head reeling from the reality of the situation. it's almost dizzying how good mark feels so close to him, how warm his kisses feel against his skin, the way his fingers play with the hair on the back of donghyuck's neck. and when mark pulls away, donghyuck can't help but want more.

but then the haze clears and they're both painfully aware of what they were doing. what they went into this bathroom to do.

"i-i, um," mark begins to stutter, face so red that donghyuck can't fight the amused smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth. "t-this is, um—hyuck, we're—so are we actually—"

instead of letting him finish, donghyuck pulls him in for a gentle kiss. it's short and sweet—nothing like the kiss they shared as they found their way here. if mark didn't know any better, he would think donghyuck actually looks kind of… _shy_.

"i think, um," mark starts again, ignoring how fast his heart is beating. "i don't think i want to do this. here! do this here, at least. i want to! i really do. i, um, i—but uh, not here? not like this. i don't— "

"mark." donghyuck's voice is so soft, almost soothing. and he smiles at mark, so genuine and kind; none of the mischief that is so characteristically donghyuck is present on his face. "i will gladly suck your dick somewhere that isn't a public restroom. say the word, i'm on my knees. you're not the only one who thinks about these things sober, you know?"

it's stupid how obscene this conversation actually is. yet mark feels so warm and so in love, so ready to pour his heart out to donghyuck. but he doesn't. because donghyuck deserves better than a lust-induced confession in a family restroom in the student center. if he's going to put his feelings into words, he's going to do it right.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

apparently, doing it right means blurting it out friday evening as donghyuck does his makeup in front of mark to get ready for the seniors' party. they've opted to ignore the elephant in the room, avoid any talk of what happened in the bathroom in favor of their normal routines as friends. every time mark feels like speaking, his voice never comes out. and donghyuck doesn't give him any indication that he wants to talk about it either.

but tonight, donghyuck is laughing. he's still in his home clothes—a simple tee and sweatpants—but his eyes, _damn his eyes_ , are accentuated by a light shimmer and smoked out eyeliner. it's a dark look for donghyuck, but he's still so beautiful that mark's breath catches at his throat.

and then the words fly out before his brain has a chance to stop them.

"god, i love you."

donghyuck's laughter cuts short, an abrupt stop as his lips part in surprise. mark feels like screaming as they just stare at each other. and then typical mark begins to stammer out a rushed apology and rambles on and on until donghyuck stops him with the brightest smile he's ever seen from donghyuck.

"took you long enough." donghyuck chuckles and mark feels his whole body overcome with heat. "i love you too, dumbass."

"is it necessary to insult me?" mark frowns, yet the twinkle in his eyes betray him. and soon enough, he's grinning back while donghyuck tackles him where he's sat on donghyuck's bed. they laugh together, falling back tangled in each other's arms.

when laughter dies down, they look into each other's eyes—so fond, so affectionate, so _in love_. they know each other well enough that they speak without words, everything already written in the silence. there's a different tension in the air as time ticks by, a different kind of yearning.

it's donghyuck who makes the first move—eyes fluttering shut, slowly leaning until his lips are on mark's. it's shy, tentative. but it's still lee donghyuck and it lights every nerve in mark's body on fire. mark pulls him close until their bodies are flush against each other, hand resting on the back of donghyuck's neck.

they've already kissed before but this feels completely different; it's nothing like their lascivious exchange in the student center. maybe it's the confession that makes all the difference—this isn't a kiss fueled by wanton desire; it's one filled with love and emotion and an intimacy reserved just for each other.

mark never noticed it the first time they kissed—donghyuck tastes like summer, a sunset reflected on the ocean, ice pops and cool lemonade enjoyed on the beach as the sky shifts from orange to purple. when his hand finds purchase on donghyuck's hip, mark realizes he feels like summer too—warm, so incredibly warm, a much-needed break from the bustle of city life, repose at the end of an exhausting semester.

he doesn't know how they end up like this but mark isn't complaining. donghyuck sits on mark's lap, legs straddling his hips, one hand in his hair. donghyuck is unrelenting in how he kisses mark, how his tongue explores mark's mouth before pulling away to catch his breath. mark tilts donghyuck's chin up so they're looking at each other, smiling shyly like they were back to their days of innocence. donghyuck's face is flushed and mark is sure his face is just as red.

"i love you, mark." donghyuck says it so quietly that mark could miss it if he wasn't paying attention.

but that's the thing, isn't it? mark is always paying attention when it's donghyuck. he's always looking at donghyuck, actually _seeing_ him. and as they continue to gaze deeply into each other's eyes, mark is hit with the realization that donghyuck has always paid attention to him as well. donghyuck has always looked at mark, _seen_ mark for who he is. and the overwhelming emotions that come with this sudden epiphany has him falling even deeper, wanting even more of him.

when their lips crash again, it's more hungry, more primal. mark wants to show donghyuck just how much he loves him, just how much he wants him. he pulls donghyuck even closer, a hand slipping under donghyuck's shirt to trace a line down his spine. and just like that, it's like a switch flips in donghyuck. because then grinds down harshly against mark's crotch, trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

mark moans and he feels donghyuck smirk against his neck. mark knows he's turning red again, embarrassed by the noise he makes when donghyuck licks and nibbles at a sensitive patch of skin.

"don't be shy, markie," donghyuck whispers, pulling away only to lean in and kiss mark on the lips. he's teasing like he always does but mark doesn't mind. not one bit. "you sound beautiful." another kiss. mark nods, still bashful but so ready to give into whatever donghyuck wants to do. mark is putty in his hands and he's sure donghyuck knows that.

mark has decided long ago that anything donghyuck wants from him, he would get. because he's so in love that he wants to give and give and give. his entire soul is donghyuck's and it has been for so long as he could remember. and as donghyuck kisses him and touches him in ways that replaces every thought in his mind with just donghyuck, mark knows donghyuck would do the same for him.

so when donghyuck asks if mark wants more—if mark is willing to do more, mark says yes without any hesitation in his voice. and the smile on donghyuck's face tells mark that donghyuck wants this just as much as he does.

donghyuck makes quick work of tugging mark's shirt off, pressing kisses to the crook of his neck. mark feels like he's floating every time donghyuck sucks on his skin, grounded only by the painful constriction in his pants. donghyuck grinds on him, the friction making him suck in a harsh breath as he tugs at donghyuck's hair.

"hyuck," mark breathes out when donghyuck's lips slowly trails down his chest. "baby, it _hurts_."

donghyuck pauses, raising a brow as he glances up at mark. "baby, huh?"

as if donghyuck wasn't already so enthralled by how mark reacts to everything he does, he nearly coos at the sight of mark's ears turning red. it's when he gets like this that donghyuck feels like teasing him even more, maybe play around until he's doing that restless babble he does that donghyuck finds absolutely charming. but he doesn't tonight. no, tonight he wants to skip all of that in favor of making mark feel as best as he possibly can.

so he frees mark from his boxers, the cool air making him shudder. and donghyuck stares, jaw dropping.

"mark, oh my god."

mark begins to panic when donghyuck says nothing, instead just staring at him with an almost wide-eyed amazement. "hyuck, please don't—d-don't just stare at it, i— " mark laughs nervously, hiding his face behind his hand.

"i'm not sure i can fit this in— " donghyuck starts to stroke him and mark's hips buck up into his hand, an embarrassing noise leaving his lips.

"i-i'm sorry? you don't have to! w-we don't—i mean, this is—i'm sorry, we don't—" mark is stammering again, but donghyuck keeps stroking him, looking at him like some sort of challenge.

"oh no, i _will._ " donghyuck meets his eyes with a smirk, a glint in his eyes, as if mark had just dared him. mark swallows down a lump in his throat at how determined donghyuck looks. "just lay back and enjoy yourself, _baby_."

donghyuck doesn't give mark time to respond as he takes him in his mouth, hand wrapped where his mouth doesn't reach. mark groans, hand weaving through donghyuck's hair. mark wasn't wrong when he said donghyuck looked pretty like this—lips stretched around him, eyes closed as if enjoying every bit of mark he could. mark strains to be able to look at him, eyes filled with both fondness and lust as donghyuck teases him with his tongue.

donghyuck pulls off, lips replaced by his hands in long teasing strokes. mark is growing weaker by the second, breathing labored, so dazed and in love and lost in the way donghyuck touches him. mark isn't going to last much longer and he knows it.

donghyuck's mouth is on him again and he sinks down deeper until mark feels the back of his throat. mark moans, fingers curled into the duvet, knuckles turning white. and donghyuck keeps going, keeps working him until mark is writhing underneath him so much that donghyuck has to hold him still.

"h-hyuck, ah—i'm—" mark gasps as donghyuck sucks hard. "i'm close, baby. i'm—"

donghyuck bobs his head, tongue swirling, hands on the base of mark's shaft. mark lifts his head to look at him, to admire how much donghyuck is doing for him, to revel in the pleasure of being with the man he's been in love with for who knows how long. the heat in his gut builds and builds and builds, every single way donghyuck touches him setting his insides ablaze. donghyuck taps his thigh, meets his gaze, like he's encouraging mark to let go and unravel.

so he does, trembling as he empties himself into donghyuck's mouth, stuttering his name out like a prayer. and donghyuck swallows everything that shoots out of him that he finds himself even that much more in love.

he pulls donghyuck up and holds him tightly, peppering his face with affectionate kisses, saying all the "i love you's in the world.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

he doesn't even have to say anything when he sees jaemin later that night. he and mark had come to the party together, hand in hand, looking sickeningly in love. jaemin flashes him a grin and donghyuck merely grins back, shrugging his shoulders. but even then, they sneak off to the kitchen just by themselves to get drinks.

"oh my god, you fucked, didn't you?" jaemin gasps, throwing a punch to his shoulder.

"no!" donghyuck protests, shaking his head. "i sucked his dick, but i don't think i'm ready to fuck yet. i think i need to… _prep_ more. he, uh, makes me nervous."

"holy shit." jaemin's jaw drops. " _really_? mark lee?"

donghyuck grins at him. "really."

"holy shit. i can never see him the same way again."

and as if on cue, mark finds his way to them and immediately pulls donghyuck into his arms, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. jaemin bites back the grin that's threatening to spread across his face. mark looks over at him, then at donghyuck, then he turns completely red as realization dawns on him. he tries to hurry away but donghyuck pulls him back with a laugh and kisses him.

jaemin excuses himself and leaves the lovebirds alone. _finally_ , he thinks. all those years of pining finally paid off for them.

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK HOW THIS ENDED UP BEING FLUFFY BUT HEY IT IS WHAT IT IS LMAO  
> [twt](http://twitter.com/angstonly) :: [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
